1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for playing a digest of a moving image using a random access method and a mobile communication terminal having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a user needs to press a fast forward or rewind button in a moving image player to roughly understand the content of a moving image with a large file size before viewing the moving image.
However, there is a problem in that since a portable device such as a mobile communication terminal has limitations in terms of CPU capability, memory capacity, and user interface (UI), it takes a lot of time to buffer the moving image.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, a single still image extracted from the moving image is provided in thumbnail mode to the user before the moving image is played.
However, in this case, there is a problem in that it is very difficult for the user to understand the content of the moving image from the single still image.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, there has been proposed a technique of extracting image frames from a moving image and playing the image frames so that a user can understand the content of the moving image before the moving image is played.